villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Saint Charloss
Saint Charloss (simply known as Charloss) is an antagonist in One Piece. He is a Celestial Dragon. He is also the son of Saint Rosward and the older brother of Saint Shalulia. He is a cruel man who does not care for the lives of others and like most World Nobles he believes that he is superior to everyone he encounters. He appeared in the Sabaody Archipelago Arc and the Reverie Arc. He is voiced by Chafurin in the Japanese version of the anime, and Jason Kane in the English dubbed version of the anime. Personality As a Celestial Dragon, Charloss believes that he is above anyone and anything. He looks down on the average individual and is disgusted by a commoner's presence. Compared to most members of he Celestial Dragons, Charloss is incredibly vicious to his slaves and often mistreats them if they are not doing what he wants adequately. However, in comparison to most Celestial Dragons, Charloss is one of the cruelest as he kicked a critically injured man who required medical attention since he was not honoring him. Charloss is also a greedy and petty man, as seen when he wanted to keep Keime as an object to torture her by feeding her to his piranhas, or when he wanted to capture the mermaid princess Shirahoshi to make her as his pet. And like most World Nobles, Charloss is xenophobic toward the Fishmen. For instance, he mocked Hatchan for being an eye-sore and was glad to see him in misery. Biography Sabaody Archipelago Arc Saint Charloss first appeared in Sabaody Archipelago with his slaves and bodyguard. He was planning on going to the slave auction which was ran by men who were affiliated with Donquixote Doflamingo. Before reaching the auction, Charloss saw an injured man who was nearby. The nurses and medics try to explain to Charloss that the man is in critical condition and desperately needs to be rushed to the hospital. Charloss kicked the man out of anger and said that no one is supposed to be moving about when he is around. He saw one of the nurses nearby and wanted her to be his wife. Her husband tried to explain to him that she was his wife and that he cannot take her away but Charloss shot him. He remarks angrily about how one would even dare stand up to him and ordered his men to take his new wife to the port. Charloss then meets Roronoa Zoro. He was appalled that Zoro was walking near him and not paying him the respect by standing out of his way. As Zoro was trying to talk to Charloss, the World Noble was startled by him and tried to shoot him. Zoro almost slashed him with the sword but Jewelry Bonney jumped in the way preventing his death. Jewelry Bonney began screaming saying that her brother was dead as a façade to fool Charloss into thinking he had killed him. Charloss actually thought that he shot Zoro and continue forth to the slave auction. At the slave auction he met his sister, Saint Shalulia, and his father, Saint Rosward. They began talking about the slaves at the auction. He bids for Keimi, the mermaid when he sees her. However, Luffy and Zoro barged in to the slave auction and planned on saving the mermaid. It was revealed to Charloss that Hatchan was a Fishman. He sadistically shot down the Fishman and expressed disgust for his presence. Luffy witnessed the shooting and angrily approach the World Noble. Charloss shot at him a few times but Luffy dodged his attacks and punched him in the face sending him flying into a wall and knocking him unconscious. Reverie Arc Saint Charloss appears before the start of the Reverie where he took an interest in the mermaid princess, Shirahoshi. He used one of his slaves in an attempt to capture her to make her into one of his pets. When King Neptune (Shirahoshi's father) tried to go against him, Charloss ordered CP0 which included Rob Lucci, Kaku, Stussy, and another member to kill him. However, he was attacked by his fellow World Noble, Saint Mjosgard. He was later rushed out of the meeting room to tend to his injuries. While being transported, he met up with his father who was riding on top of Bartholomew Kuma and worried about his condition and promised to get even with Mjosgard. Gallery Saint Charloss.png|Charloss after attacking Hatchan. Navigation Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Aristocrats Category:Sadists Category:Slaver Category:Xenophobes Category:Murderer Category:Weaklings Category:Supremacists Category:Psychopath Category:Wealthy Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:Perverts Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Misogynists Category:Spouses Category:Lover Stealers Category:Provoker Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Siblings Category:Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Elitist Category:Incompetent